


Beauty and the figure skates

by Jasonbskatesgirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Jason also has a figure skating event, Jason and Jalyn have a really big cheer squad, Other, Specail Olympic Junior Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonbskatesgirl/pseuds/Jasonbskatesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was born my life has always revolved around the ice rink. I'm now 15 years old and competing in my first Special Olympic Junior worlds. I'm so excited about. My dad team USA Olympic Gold medalist Jason Brown is also competing in an event called Noblehorn Trophy the same week I'm competing. I hope we don't drive everybody crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to my crazy life

**Author's Note:**

> Ha Ha Ha I'm back. With new works so enjoy Jalyn Brown and all of her craziness.

Here I am on a plane headed to my first junior world's. Lady's and Gentlemen please put your seats in an upright position and buckle up for our decent into Munchi Germany. We head over to the ski resort that is 3 hours away from the airport. My Mom Dad and my 9 year old brother Fabian along with the rest of the USA junior worlds team are super excited for our events. My Dad has an event


	2. A fainting nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H its me Jalyn Brown. I'm normally very confident about competing in events but this time I'm not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jalyn's short program music is called classic by MKTO   
> Her free skater music is called Love Who Loves You Back by German rock band Tokio Hotel
> 
> Gala event skating music is called If I Had You by Adam Lambert.

She represents the United States of America " please welcome to the ice Jalyn Brown!! I feel very confident about my short program tonight. I give both Emma and Kori hugs and turn to skate out to the middle of the ice rink but as soon as I look up at all of the people that have come to the rink tonight. A DREAM....


End file.
